


Hellfire and Holy Water

by YuMe89



Series: Choices We Make [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Come on, Poyel is kind of cute, with his enormous one-sided crush on Aziraphale xD





	Hellfire and Holy Water

Humming lightly, Poyel read a book by someone called Oscar Wilde. He had left Aziraphale a special dedication. The young Angel was a bit jealous, reprimending himself all the while for feeling it, that a human had gotten this much time with his role model and he himself only got a few days. Not even the postcards were in his possession anymore. Now he was just gone, possibly destroyed by Hell. 

Poyel had always admired Aziraphale, trying to catch every story other angels told about him. He had known they didn't like him, but Poyel just knew, Aziraphale was something else. 

Once, as he argued with Gabriel in Heaven, Poyel could watch him, ducking behind one of the white pillars. He had been so kind and different, ignoring Gabriels mean words. He knew, he shouldn't be thinking like that about a fellow angel, but he couldn't help himself. 

As his time had come, to be send down to Earth, he had to restrain himself from seeking out Aziraphale on his first day. Knowing full well, that Uriel would keep a close eye on him, in the first few weeks. He had withheld himself for a whole year and been so proud about it, until he couldn't anymore. Poyel needed to speak to him, just once, he told himself and then he would go about his tasks.

But he realized, he wouldn't be able to stay away. 

Until...well, the other angel told him about a forbidden love. Poyel was devastated and at the same time exstremely curious. As he was given the chance to take over Aziraphales bookshop, so the other could just take a breather from Soho, he was extatic. 

He did everything as he was told, unbelievebly happy about every postcard he got. They had been his, small gifts adressed to him. He knew he wouldn't see them again and now he wasn't even able to see Aziraphale.

Sighing sorrowful, he turned a page, too lost in thought as to read a single word. 

The bell above the door tinkled. Poyel drew his brows together, miffed. Surely it was the Demon again. The door was definitely locked before and he felt something evil. Grunting in annoyance, he stood and went to the front, without saying anything. He wasn't sure if it would be nice this time.

The moment he laid eyes on the intruder, he was positive, his vessel died of a heartattack. Well, at least he wouldn't be surprised if it was the case. 

"Aziraphale!", he was shocked and joyous at the same time. "H-How is that possible? Crowley said-", he stopped himself after getting a wiff of evil, emerging from Aziraphale. After encountering Crowley, he was better in detecting Demons.

"Oh no...", he went on, a shattered look on his face. 

The former Angel mock-pouted. "Yeah, really sad and all.", the Demon said, not really sounding sad. 

"I see you took over my bookshop...", Azira-fell said, walking around and inspecting the rows of books in the shelf before him.

"...would be a shame if everything burned to the ground, wouldn't it?", he went on, his index finger stroking over the top shelf, leaving small sparks of Hellfire in it's trail. They put themself out after a few seconds.

"Don't! Please, you love your books!", Poyel said, distressed. He didn't dare to take a step forwards. 

The Demon laughed, a rather unkind sound. "Ah, no. I _loved_ my books. Past tense. Thank the Bitch Upstairs for that."

Poyels did a doubletake. Then he tried to shush Aziraphale. "You don't mean that."

"I do. Very much so.", Azira-fell said, conjuring a fireball in his hand. "You should leave."

"I won't! And you will not destroy your books!", Poyel said, trying to defent something, that was once so dear to Aziraphale, meant to safe a shred of something the Angel once was. He won't let him destroy that too.

"Was that meant to be intimidating?", Azira-fell asked, grinning all teeth and spreading his wings.

Poyel stared at him in wonder and fear. Gulping, he reached for his flask of Holy Water. Crowley had told him to get one, just in case, seeing as he was unable to fight a Demon, he should have this as a backup plan. He never thought it would mean he had to use it on a former Angel, he had respected and liked a lot.

"I don't want to hurt you, please don't make me.", he said, his voice shaking a bit, as he opened the flask. 

"Aw, the real deal? You're no fun.", the Demon said, pouting. 

"Yes. And don't try it again, I will put Holy Water in the sprinklers. So, if you do set anything on fire, it's your own doing ending up in a puddle on the floor.", the Angel stated, putting his chin up in defiance. He was scared shitless, but the Demon didn't have to know that. 

"Clever.", Azira-fell said, snapping his fingers. "Just so you know, I took my whole stash of alcohol with me. If you want some, you can come over." His hand conjured a sleek black business card with red lettering, he flicked towards Poyel, who catched it immediately.

 _Azira Fell_  
_Prince of Hell_  
_0734013666_  
_19 Poland Str, Soho, London_

"I-I'm afraid, I can't do that. It could be a trap. I'm not stupid.", the Angel said, staring down on the card.

"If it makes you feel better, bring Crowley along.", Azira-fell said, shrugging, as if he didn't care.

"Just to be alone with two Demons? How would that be any better?", Poyel said exasperated. 

"I thought you knew, that Crowley isn't working for Hell anymore?", Azira-fell said, brows drawn together. This conversation was annoying, he wanted to leave. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, uhm...but...but he's still a Demon.", the Angel said, resulting in an eyeroll from Azira-fell.

"Come or don't, I could care less.", and with that he was gone. 

Poyel pursed his lips, staring at the blank space before him. "But **you** asked me to come...", he murmured into the void. 

He would consider it at least. But he would definitely put the Holy Water in the sprinklers, just to be safe. And maybe he should tell Crowley that. He did seem like the lesser evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, Poyel is kind of cute, with his enormous one-sided crush on Aziraphale xD


End file.
